nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Bodi
Samurai Bodi (also known as Samurai Bodi: A Rock Dog Story) (Chinese: 武士菩提; Japanese: サムライボディ) is a 2018 Chinese-American-Japanese hand-drawn/CGI animated action-adventure science-fiction comedy fantasy martial arts film produced by Mandoo Pictures and NicThic Productions. The film was directed by Ash Brannon and Genndy Tartakovsky and written by Tartakovsky, Brannon, Kurt Voelker, D.A. Nichols, and Abbey Thickson. The film serves as a feature-length spin-off to Rock Dog and a parody to Samurai Jack (2001-2017). In this film, young samurai mastiff Bodi (nicknamed Samurai Dog) is sent to the distant future by Linnux (as the evil shapeshifting sheep-hunting wizard Linnuku) and makes a quest to return to the past and undo the destruction caused by the wizard. Along the way, Bodi enlists allies (including Darma, Germur, Angus Scattergood, and Augustine) to defeat some of Linnuku's henchmen and other villains before getting to the top dog to defeat him and find the portal that can send Bodi back to his own time. The film was released on April 7, 2018, in Japan by Toho, and was given a wide release on June 20, 2018, in China by Huayi Brothers, and on August 10, 2018, in the U.S. by Summit Premiere to negative reviews, and grossed over $98 million worldwide against a $65 million budget. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Luke Wilson voices the following characters: ** Bodi, a young adult male Tibetan Mastiff who is both a rock star and a samurai warrior. ***His nicknames are "Samurai Bodi", "Samurai Dog", "Samurai Jack", and simply "Jack". The other two nicknames are a reference and a homage to Cartoon Network's Samurai Jack. ***Adam Friedman provides Bodi's singing voice. ** A Bodi-like alien who is one of the three alien teenagers from Linnuku's future. * Owen Wilson as Kevin the Katana, an anthropomorphic katana who is Bodi's main weapon, companion, and best friend. * Lewis Black as Linnux, an evil shapeshifting sheep-hunting wizard and alpha male wolf of a sinister gang who is nicknamed Linnuku. * Michael Dorn as General Vikar, the supreme commander of the race of Viking aliens. * Kyle Hebert as Sharkborg, the cyborg shark-like alien with the metallic lower jaw who is Linnuku's bounty hunter and space assassin. * Logan Paul as Augustine, the space warrior. * Peyton List as Artemis, the space princess. * J. K. Simmons as Khampa, an elder male Tibetan Mastiff who is Bodi's father and Khari's husband. He was known as a veteran samurai warrior. * Ming-Na Wen as Khari, a female Tibetan Mastiff who is Bodi's mother and Khampa's wife. * Mae Whitman voices the following characters: ** Darma, a fox who is Bodi's partner and wife. ** A Darma-like alien who is one of the three alien teenagers from Linnuku's future. * Jorge Garcia voices the following characters: ** Germur, the most mellow goat who is a part of the rock band. ** A Germur-like alien who is one of the three alien teenagers from Linnuku's future. * Eddie Izzard as Angus Scattergood, a British cat who is a rock legend and Bodi's ally. * Sam Elliott as Fleetwood Yak, an elder yak who is the narrator of the film and also Bodi's ally. * Kenan Thompson as Riff, a wolf who is now friends with Bodi and his group. He is Skozz's partner. * Deng Feng as Skozz, Riff's partner. The Cyber Pirates are voiced by Ash Brannon, Genndy Tartakovsky, Liza Richardson, D.A. Nichols, Abbey Thickson, Will Finn, and Alan Tudyk. Additional Voices *Ava Acres *Felix Avitia *Dee Bradley Baker *Steven Blum *Ash Brannon *David Cowgill *Julie Craig *John DeMita *Holly Dorff *Terri Douglas *Deng Feng *Will Finn *Don Fullilove *Elisa Gabrielli *Kellen Goff *Jackie Gonneau *Grey Griffin *Jennifer Hale *David Herman *Tom Kenny *Mela Lee *Wendee Lee *Hope Levy *Mona Marshall *Caitlin McKenna *Scott Menville *Edie Mirman *D.A. Nichols *Paul Pape *Bryce Papenbrook *Kevin Michael Richardson *Liza Richardson *Tara Strong *Genndy Tartakovsky *Fred Tatasciore *Matthew W. Taylor *Abbey Thickson *Alan Tudyk *Audrey Wasilewski *Frank Welker *ViviAnn Yee *Shelby Young *Lynnanne Zager Production Development On June 7, 2017, following the increasing popularity of Rock Dog, director Ash Brannon has stated that there is a possibility of a spinoff in the franchise. On June 13, 2017, Robert Friedman, the CEO of Summit Entertainment, officially announced that Mandoo Pictures had begun pre-production on Samurai Bodi, a feature-length parody of Samurai Jack. Ash Brannon is returning to direct, with Genndy Tartakovsky joining him. Tartakovsky, Brannon, Kurt Voelker, D.A. Nichols, and Abbey Thickson would be writing the screenplay. Brannon and Voelker originally had plans to include a scene where Linnuku destroys the Great Wall of China, but Nichols and Thickson removed the concept from the script in hopes to improve the film's chances in the Chinese market. Writing Coming soon! Casting In June 2017, Luke Wilson announced that he would be reprising his role as Bodi, the main character who is not only a rock star, but also a samurai warrior, while Lewis Black announced that he would be reprising his role as Linnux, the antagonist from the first 2 Rock Dog films who, in this film, is an evil shapeshifting sheep-hunting wizard nicknamed Linnuku. Also on the same month, Owen Wilson, Luke Wilson's brother, was cast to do the voice of a new character named Kevin the Katana, who is Bodi's main weapon, companion, and best friend. On June 23, 2017, it was confirmed that Logan Paul and Peyton List, the two actors that were both known for the YouTube Red movie, The Thinning, have joined the cast to voice two new characters respectively. Animation The animation was provided by Reel FX Animation Studios, which produced the first 2 Rock Dog films, Yowza Animation, Collingwood and Co., Rough Draft Studios Korea, Production I.G, Digital eMation, Elastic, which provided the 2D animated prologue and closing credits sequences for the film, Oriental Light and Magic, and Industrial Light & Magic, the studio responsible for making visual effects for movies including Star Wars, Indiana Jones, and Jurassic Park. For the design and animation of Linnuku, the animators used the CG model of Linnux and the 2D design of Aku from Samurai Jack as a reference to create the character using hand-drawn animation for the shadow and shape-shifting effects and computer-generated imagery for the rest. Canadian cartoonist Michel Gagné joined the film's crew to animate the 2D shadow and shape-shifting effects for Linnuku. To give the movie an epic, animated cinematic look, the animators used both traditional hand-drawn animation and computer-generated imagery to blend in with the animation styles of Rock Dog and Samurai Jack. Elastic, the same animation studio that provided the prologue for Rock Dog, returned to animate the film's prologue and closing credits sequences. Scott Wills, who also did backgrounds for Samurai Jack, joined the film's crew to paint the backgrounds for the hand-drawn animated segments which took place in Linnuku's future. Music The music will be composed by Rolfe Kent and John Powell, who composed Rock Dog 2. Marketing Trailers Coming soon! Merchandise Coming soon! Rating Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office Samurai Bodi earned $8.6 million on its opening weekend. It went on to earn $45.7 million in North America and $52.4 million overseas, resulting in a worldwide total of $98.1 million. Executives at NicThic Productions commented on how despite being a disappointment, it was perfectly fine for a spin-off film. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film received a 24% approval rating with an average score of 3.9/10 from 88 critics with a critic consensus that reads "Samurai Bodi is not only a masterpiece in the bad film community, but it also lacks action and humor for all ages". On another site Metacritic, the film is given a normalized average score of 32 out of 100, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Category:Films Category:Rock Dog